


Frozen Hearts

by Violetdawn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetdawn/pseuds/Violetdawn
Summary: Enjoy this story! I worked really hard on this :)





	Frozen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story! I worked really hard on this :)

_Minnowtail looked at the queen his glare stone cold as he watched her. Circling restlessly around the sleeping queen._

_"Nighty night, Windrider" he leaned over whispering in her ear. He unsheathed his claws. The queen opened her eyes and let out a ear splitting screech._

_"Minnowtail!" a larger tom struck down the  weaker tom pinning his to the nursery ground. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" he spat. Windrider trembled in the corner protecting her kit swollen belly. Whe whimpered like an injured dog"_

_The large tom narrowed his eyes and growled, "Windrider doesn't deserve to die especialluat the paws of a cat like **you**!" Then, some warriors appeared around the corner.  "I want him exiled bring him to the border. Make sure he leaves. If not kill him!" The warriors nodded and escorted the tom away._

_"Are you okay, Windrider?" the large tom asked gently his gaze softening._

_"Yes I'm fine" Windrider sighed "but, Owlstar, I need to talk to you about the kits. My kits-" She stopped herself "Actually nevermind I know you wouldn't."_

_"What is it Windrider?" Owlstar asked his brown fur fur started to lay flat as he focused his eyes on the white and black she-cat._

_"My kits have no determined father and I was just wondering..." she sighed and looked up at Owlstar as the leaders expression changed. She looked at her paws._

_Owlstar crouched next to her and pressed his muzzle against hers._

_"I'm here for you and I'll be here with you for all of my lives" He told her quietly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Warriors Amino account account [VIOLET AND THE DIAMONDS]
> 
> Sorry this is short <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Go follow my Warriors Amino account for more stories by me!


End file.
